Dark Skies: Zorua Transformation Fiction
by Anarkhiya
Summary: When a young trainer spots a legendary flying high overhead, he jumps at the chance to catch it and claim his first legendary. However, he may have misjudged himself, and sometimes, pokemon don't want to be caught. A simple Transformation Fiction for fun. Rated T for pain of character.


[File 3: Mistake]

-File only contains a text-based account of a video, recorded by an unknown source, from an unknown location.

A lone trainer is strolling through a forest, the moon shining brightly above. He is wearing a thin blue jacket, with a worn pair of jeans. Around his neck is a red scarf, and his hair is combed in a sort of way that makes it look like a kept bedhead. The forest around him seems alive, nocturnal creatures scuttling around in a sort of frenzy. Oblivious to the panic beneath his feet, the trainer simply sighs and looks up at the moon. He looks behind him and waves to a small vulpine pokemon following behind him, currently seeming worried by something. It runs to catch up with its trainer, whimpering a message to him only it could understand.

'F-Fenn!'

The trainer turns and crouches next to the fire-type fox, curious.

"What's wrong Spark?"

'Fen-Fennekin!'

The trainer smiles and shakes his head, standing back up and sighing once more. He seems calm, but it's obvious he's a bit worried himself.  
"I really wish I could understand you Spark. I mean, that'd make things so much easier. Not that you're much of a hassle in the first place." he says with a laugh.

He smirks and continues walking, the winds causing his scarf to billow behind him as he walks. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he continues staring at the sky, watching as a massive black shadow seems to black out the stars. He stops with a gasp as he hears a blood-curdling cry come from above, filled with rage and bloodlust, as the sky is lit up by a massive flash of blue fire, illuminating the bird-like shadow. It's feathers are a deep blood-red, and it's eyes glint in the light. It screeches, and the trainer begins to panic.

"I-is that Yvetal? That can't be!"

In a flash he whips out a small phone-like device with a poke-ball design on the back. He aims it at the bird and it lets out a loud beep.

"ALERT! LEGENDARY DETECTED!"

The screen flashes, showing a picture of the bird-like creature on the screen. It lists a multitude of other stats, but they all seem to be missing. Across the top reads the name 'Yvetal'.

"I-it is! I have to try!"

In a few seconds, he has a poke-ball in his hands, and he gestures towards the bird, oblivious to the clash above - instead absorbed by the selfish desire to catch a legendary. He screams something to the fox, who looks at him with a look of indecision in it's eyes, mixed with fear,

"C'mon Spark! Blast Burn!"

It looks at him, as if desperate for him to change his mind, but then in a flash of flame, sends a large ball of flame hurtling towards the bird, and hits it directly in the chest, singeing it's feathers and causing it to fall with a screech of surprise. Whilst falling, it searches frantically for it's attacker, scanning first the sky, then the ground. Spotting the trainer, it caws, and its eyes seem to flash, blinding the trainer. With one final screech, it regains control of it's decent and glides off into the black of night.

"Good job Spark! It looks like we got it good! C'mon, let's go find where it lands!"

Meanwhile, people woken from their slumber by the confrontation begin exiting their homes, watching the large beast glide over their small town, singed feathers falling to the ground. It crashes to the ground about a mile from the town's outskirts, and a trainer soon races through, speeding along on a bike in the direction of the fallen creature. He has a look of determination in his eyes, sharply contrasting with those of the Fennekin sitting in the basket, whose eyes seem to be flooding with terror and regret.

Few people make the connection, but those who do call out into the night, some screaming insults, others commendations. But overall, the residents of the town seem awestruck, as a few reach down and pick up the singed feathers from the road, staring at them with mixed expressions. Some seem amazed, others horrified. But none are as fearful as the man standing outside his lab, wearing a stark white lab coat and a look of terror. He shakes off the daze and begins chasing after the trainer, speechless.  
_

Reaching the location of the bird's improvised landing, he takes his partner from the basket and kicks the bike aside. Setting the fox on the ground, he seems proud, overflowing with confidence. The large bird is standing, staring right at the trainer. It seems angry, yet the boy fails to notice. He simply stares at it with a look of reverence, until he reaches down towards his belt, removing a purple-topped ball with two spherical protrusions on either side, and a white 'M' painted onto the top. The bird stares him down with a look that would usually turn blood ice-cold, but the trainer's blood is boiling with anticipation.

"Such a beautiful creature, you really are. I've always wondered if you were even real, and here you are, crippled before me.' he glances down at the master ball in his hand and smirks. 'And now, you'll be mine!"  
He clicks the small white button on the center of the ball, and it grows in size, activating. He brings his hand back to throw it, but freezes as the man reaches the crash site, panting from the exertion and his blue hair a mess. He screams a single word to the trainer, worry tainting his usual calm voice.

"Stop!"

He locks eyes with the trainer, glancing at the wounded legendary, who is now staring at him. He shakes his head, scared for the well-being of the creature, and for the life of the trainer. He knows what the beast is capable of, and hopes to spare the trainer the experience.

"Don't do it! Let go of your selfish desires and let it go! You may have angered it, but you still have a chance!"

"What do you know old man? You say you seek to discover all pokemon, but you would rather let a legendary go free instead of capturing it? I can't believe you call yourself a professor!"

"I know, I know. But trust me when I say that you don't want to do this! You'll be much better off if you let it go!"

The Fennekin barks, as if siding with the professor, and the trainer shoots a glare at his partner.

"You're just as bad! No matter what you idiots say, I'm doing this! I've got the opportunity of a lifetime, and I'm taking it!" And with that, he hurls the ball towards the beast, and it opens, releasing a flash of bright white light that quickly turns red, illuminating and seeming to envelop the beast. Suddenly, his expression changes to one of regret, and guilt, worry filling his eyes as the light flickers, then fades, revealing the bird standing motionless and staring into his eyes. The master ball lies broken in half at his feet, and he screams, clutching his ears as the beast lets out a screech, and a voice enters his mind.

"Why must you humans be so selfish? I gave you a chance, and you turn it down. You have wronged me, and now you must pay."

The trainer's blood runs cold as the voice leaves his mind, and the professor's eyes fill with fear, having heard it speak to the boy. He looks away, knowing what's coming next, and not wanting to see it happen again. The trainer begins to scream, as his eyes roll up into his head. He seems to be lifted into the air by some unseen force, and he is held in place a few feet off the ground. The voice re-enters his mind, digging through his deepest thoughts, reviewing his every thought, dream and secret with a scrutinizing eye. It scours the trainer's mind and grasps a single thought - one of pain. It amplifies the thought until it reaches the verge of killing the boy, but the presence keeps the trainer alive. Slowly, the trainer begins to change, his bones snapping and cracking as they reform underneath his skin. His hands and feet slowly turn to paws, his nails becoming semi-retractable claws. His face stretches out into a muzzle and his skull takes on a more canine shape. His ears move up his head, becoming vulpine. Black fur begins sprouting all over his body, and his tailbone seems to lengthen, forming a fluffy black tail. Fur seems to poof up on his head, forming a tuft of fur reminiscent of hair, with a red tip. As his legs shorten, his pelvis and shoulders snap, restricting the level of movement of his arms and legs further. His spine reforms and he begins to shrink. The fur continues to cover his body, and eventually it completely envelops him. With a flash of light, the man is momentarily blinded, and where the boy was, sits a small black fox, unconscious on the ground. All that remains to identify it as the boy is the small red scarf tied around it's neck, billowing in the wind.

The professor, who hadn't been able to resist the urge to watch, stares at the fox, horrified. Silently, he screams inside, reliving horrible memories in his mind. 'Not again... why must they so selfish?' he thinks to himself, shaking his head. He looks towards the legendary, who stares back at him with an unidentifiable look in it's eyes. It enters the man's mind and makes itself heard clearly, and only by him.

"Help him, or tell anyone of this event, and you will die."

The man simply nods, gulping and watching as the bird turns and begins running. It takes off, wobbling due to the uneven weight of it's wings, but quickly regains a steady flight somehow. It sighs to itself, slightly disgusted. It glances towards it's damaged wings, gazing at it's burnt plumage with a feeling of mourning.

"If only they could simply forget their petty squabbles and stand together. But no, they must fight each other, putting those that they call their friends in harm's way repeatedly until they reach death's door. Then they do it again!

Recording end.


End file.
